Mas Alla de Smallville
by Kal-K
Summary: Comienza la segunda etapa de la primera temporada. Las fuerzas oscuras de Darkseid ya estan en la tierra y hacen primeros contactos con Superman
1. Intro

_Me gusta Smallville, pero decide crear mi propio universo. Todo cambia desde la _

_Temporada 5_

_En el capitulo Mortal. Clark le confiesa a Lana que perdió su virginidad con Alicia cuando se caso con ella, al ser drogado. Después de aquello Alicia siente mucha vergüenza y deja Clark dormido en la cama sin volverse a ver_

_Jonathan muere, dejando a Martha como senadora. Esta declina de la oferta, Lionel sabe el secreto de Clark y le ayuda secretamente. Lana descubre a Clark con Simone. Lana deja Smallville sin que Clark se pueda explicar. Días después Clark se entera que Lex orquesto todo lo de Simone_

_Antes de finalizar la quinta temporada Lex se va a recorrer el mundo para conseguir más Metahumanos para sus experimentos, mientras Martha, Lois y Chloe van yendo a un viaje que había planeado Lionel, pero Brainiac toma control de la nave llevando a las chicas rumbo al ártico por cortesía, Lionel desmayado en un callejón y Clark secuestrado por un resucitado Morgan Edge_

_Final temporada 5_

_Inicia temporada 6_

_Tres meses después. Chloe se encuentra en coma en un hospital de Metrópolis, Lois en Ciudad Central, Martha en Smallville después de su viaje a la fortaleza y salvadas en cierta forma por Jor-El. Clark se encuentra trabajando para Morgan gracias a una Kryptonita morada que creo Morgan, entre Kryptonita verde y roja. Haciendo de Clark más violento y al mismo tiempo teniendo una relación con la hija de este llamada Megan_

_Lionel se encuentra en estado catatónico gracias a Brainiac. Sabiendo Morgan que Lionel está mal, manda a Clark a eliminarlo, cuando este llega a la habitación del hospital a matarlo. Clark lo toma por el cuello, cuando la Kryptonita que está en su anillo y en su collar cambia de color de morado a blanco, volviendo a Clark a la normalidad y al mismo tiempo Lionel muriendo por que su corazón no aguantaba mas_

_Al final del último capítulo Clark se aleja para recorrer el mundo_

_Final temporada 6_

_Inicia temporada 7_

_En parís. Clark conoce a una chica de nombre Terry Chung con quien comienza un romance, pero solo dura muy poco durante el tiempo que la acompaña a ver a su padre que está en peligro de muerte, ella le cuenta a Clark que también está en peligro de muerte_

_Clark después que se despide de ella es capturado dos agentes de la CIA que han descubierto su secreto y lo chantajean para que trabaje con aquello dos, capturando a una peligrosa asesina llamada Shade. Al final los dos agentes fueron asesinados por Shade y Clark fue derrotado por ella pero igual le dejo un recuerdo, del cual siempre lo tendrá presente_

_Se vuelve a mover por el mundo. Días después Clark sufre un accidente y pierde su memoria junto con los poderes, una joven muy amable lo rescata y se lo lleva a su rancho. Su nombre es Sally, los dos se enamora, el padre de Sally se había encariñado con él. Clark en ese momento es Jim White. Los dos tenían planes de casarse pero el capataz del rancho estaba obsesionado por el dinero de la familia de Sally y decide matar a Jim, lo planeo varias veces hasta que un día lo elimino_

_A Jim si, pero a Clark no. Gracias a que Arthur Curry iba pasando por un riachuelo y lo rescato llevando a un mal Clark herido a la Atlántida para que se recuperada. Arthur Curry presento a Clark a su novia Mera y a su amiga Lori con la que Clark rápidamente tiene un flechazo, igual ella con él. Clark se queda por varios meses con ellos. Hasta que Clark le pide a Lori que se case con él, ella lo rechaza diciendo que tienen destinos distintos y le confiesa que es una sirena. Antes de volver a desaparecer Arthur le cuenta que supo que Lana se caso y que está esperando un hijo de Pete Ross, después de escuchar esto Clark se marcha_

_Final temporada 7_

_Desde la Temporada 8 comienza mi historia y la de Superman en…Más Allá De Smallville _

_Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster_

_Historia Creada Por: Kal-K_


	2. Regreso

A punto de cumplirse un año de su partida, Clark vuelve a metrópolis. Se detiene recociendo el lugar. Es Atlantis, el lugar en donde pasaba el rato cuando se escapo de casa hace algunos años. Decide entrar pero antes decide cambiar de ropa a unos jeans, una camisa negra y se despeina

Entra ve que el lugar está casi igual. Reconoce al barman el mismo que estaba años atrás cuando él conoció el lugar el hombre se da cuenta que lo está observando Clark

Que buscas, te conozco verdad – pregunta el hombre

Si. Hola, soy Kaleb Edge – dice el simulando alegría de verlo

Kal…amigo, hermano que te ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo el

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. James – le dice Clark, revelando el nombre del hombre

Es verdad y has visto a tu mujer – le pregunta James

**Más Allá De Smallville **

**Personajes Principales****:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Peyton List es Lucy Lane Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang-Ross

Logan Huffman es Kyle/Power Boy y Caterina Scorsone es Lashina

**Superman Creado Por:** Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

**Historia Creada** Por: Kal-K

Hoy les presento: Regreso

Actores Invitados: Mischa Barton – Annette O'toole – Cassidy Freeman – Michael Rosenbaum – Michelle Trachtenberg

De regreso en el bar

No, hoy recién he vuelto a metrópolis – responde Clark, escucha unos pasos y se da vuelta

Hola amante – dice una mujer de cabello platinado, botas negras, pantalones azules, chaqueta negra y camiseta blanca, se acerca Clark lo agarra por el cuello y lo besa apasionadamente – James vete

Pero los clientes llegan en una hora más – dice James

Entonces vuelve en media hora más – le grita Megan. James se retira y Megan mira furiosamente a Clark, levanta su mano y le pega a Clark en la cara. Este pierde la compostura no sabe porque y cae al piso, se da cuenta que Megan lleva en su mano un anillo de Kryptonita verde – con mi padre te estuvimos esperando todo este tiempo, por eso guarde este anillo, por tu culpa se tuvo que ir…al denunciarlo a la policía esto es lo único que me queda

Lo siento – responde Clark

No me importa que me digas…- Megan se da cuenta que algo le pasa a Kaleb, se acerca le revisa las manos y el cuello – donde está tu anillo y tu collar…tu eres Clark Kent – dice ella

Si. Megan, lo siento no soy tu novio – le responde Clark, ella guarda el anillo en una caja metálica

Disculpa, se me tu historia. Mi padre me la conto, lo que te pasa con ese meteorito – le dice ella a Clark

Lamentablemente todo es verdad, lo siento mucho. Megan – le responde Clark a Megan

Te parece si hablamos en privado – le dice ella, Clark asiente. Megan se acerca a él y le susurra algo, este la toma en brazos y desaparecen

En Suicide Slums, en un pequeño departamento en los barrios marginales de Metrópolis. Volvieron aparecer Clark y Megan

No ha cambiado nada este lugar – le dice Clark a Megan

Después que te fuiste o Kal, no volví mas – le responde ella – voy a buscar algo de beber siéntate – Clark se quedo de pie, ella lo volvió a mirar y asiendo que Clark se siente. Al a ver visto su mirada seria, ella algo le provocaba que lo intimida

Segundos después ha vuelto con dos copas de Champaign

No bebo – le dice él a Megan

No se haz mentiroso, sabes que lo haces – le responde ella y Clark se bebe la copa

Porque volviste a la ciudad – le pregunta ella

Mi largo viaje se termino – le responde Clark y antes que volviera hablar Megan. Clark la interrumpe – entre al bar por curiosidad, para ver si estabas bien – los dos se quedan mirando, Clark mira el viejo reloj de su padre – debo irme, tengo algo que hacer

Los dos se miran, Clark se levanta y se va. Megan pone una sonrisa en su rostro

Hasta pronto amante – dice ella

Una hora después. 1938 Sullivan Lane. Departamento numero 9. Clark se encuentra hablando con una mujer pelirroja

Si me hubieras dicho antes todo esto. Muchas cosas serian distintas entre nosotros – dice esto ella y se muestra un niño en sus brazos como de unos tres meses

Lo siento. Lana – le dice Clark

Lana se había casado con Pete y habían tenido un hijo como hace tres meses llamado Clark Ross. De pelo rojizo y piel negra, Lana y Pete se habían separado hace un mes. Y hace pocos segundos, Clark le conto su verdad a Lana

Ya no importa, son cosas que ya pasaron. Te vas a ir a la granja – le dice a Clark cambiando el tema

No, me quiero quedar aquí en Metrópolis – le responde Clark

Smallville. Granja de la familia Kent. Se ve a Clark caminando hacia la casa, cuando se abre la puerta, ve a su madre que corre hacia el

Hijo. Qué bueno estas bien – le dice, abrazándolo con muchas ganas

También te extrañe madre – Clark le dice a Martha Kent

Minnesota. Se ve una mujer caminando por las calles, de ropa negra y una cola de caballo. Hablando por teléfono

La encontré en Minnesota y tiene parálisis. Si es verdad lo que le digo, ella con su madre tuvo un accidente en el 2006 junto a su madre en el accidente murió y ella quedo con la paralasis y un año antes dio a luz a una niña llamada Lori y ella se llama Lena. Señor su hermana se llama Lena – le dice la mujer

Bien hecho. Mercy – responde el hombre calvo que se encuentra de espalda

Cuando regresa de Japón. Lex – pregunta Mercy

Pronto – le responde Lex aun de espalda

Minutos después se ve a Mercy caminar hacia una pequeña casa, ella ingresa a esta y ve una mujer pelirroja sentada en una silla de ruedas

Hola Lena. Como estas, he hablado con tu hermano y me ha dicho que es hora de que vayas a casa – le dice Mercy muy tranquila, Lena comienza a temblar – tranquila también ira la pequeña Lori con nosotras a metrópolis

Metrópolis. Es de noche en un frio callejón. Se abre un tubo de luz y de allí salen dos personas con el cabello negro, uno es hombre de traje negro y la otra es una mujer de traje negro con bandas blancas por todo su cuerpo

Continuara.

Entrevista

Entrevistador: hola buenas noches. Este es el primer capítulo oficial, el anterior era un resumen. Esta noche nos encontramos con el escritor de esta historia. Kal-K. Hola

Kal-K: mucho gusto

Entrevistador: que te llevo a escribir una versión paralela de Smallville.

Kal-K: Reconozco que la serie me gusta, pero falló en algunas partes. Como lo de Lex y Lana, yo decidí eliminarlo. Desde ahí todo comienza

Entrevistador: Hemos visto en este primer capítulo a Mischa como la hija de Morgan Edge, que es lo que pasara con ella

Kal-K: Si. Es ella un encanto totalmente. Su personaje nos traerá muchas sorpresas o problemas como queramos llamarlo. Para crearle este personaje me base en Talía Al Ghul

Entrevistador: También hemos visto a otra cara conocida la antigua Dawn Summers

Kal-K: Michelle. La hemos conocido en series desde pequeña y hace un tiempo la vi como villana y dije es perfecta para ser de Mercy. Este personaje no solo es hermoso, sino calculador y devota de Lex

Entrevistador: Aquí en Mas Allá de Smallville, has traído a Cassidy pero no como Tess, sino como Lena al 100%

Kal-K: Es verdad y toda su vida vivió con su madre en Minnesota, a la madre la conocimos en Smallville y muere en un accidente automovilístico, quedando Lena postrada a una silla de ruedas

Entrevistador: Es cierto que también llegan los chicos de Apokolips

Kal-K: Solo deben esperar para verlo

En el próximo capítulo más entrevistas


	3. Superman

Metrópolis. Es de noche en un frio callejón. Se abre un tubo de luz y de allí salen dos personas con el cabello negro, uno es hombre de traje negro y la otra es una mujer de traje negro con bandas blancas por todo su cuerpo

Este es el planeta tierra – pregunta el joven

Si. Kyle – responde la mujer tres años mayor que él – ahora hay que ponernos a trabajar dice la mujer

Como digas. Lashina – responde Kyle, los dos saltan y aparecen en la azotea de un edificio y comienzan a correr

**Más Allá De Smallville **

**Personajes Principales****:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Peyton List es Lucy Lane Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang-Ross

Logan Huffman es Kyle/Power Boy y Caterina Scorsone es Lashina

**Superman Creado Por:** Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

**Historia Creada** Por: Kal-K

Hoy les presento: Superman

Actores Invitados: Mischa Barton – Annette O'toole – Michael McKean – Michael Ironside – Laura Vandervoort

Una semana después. 1938 Sullivan Lane. Departamento numero 8. Clark se acaba de mudar a su propio departamento al lado de Lana. Clark consiguió trabajo en el Daily Planet gracias al favor que le debía Perry White

De esa forma, Clark esta informado de cualquier cosa que suceda en el mundo. Porque él ha tomado una decisión y es proteger a todo el mundo, no como Clark Kent, sino como Superman

Smallville. Granja de la familia Kent. Se ve a Clark con su uniforme de Superman, su madre lo observa

Hijo te queda muy bien y buena idea eso de usar lentes, pero seguro funcionaran – le pregunta Martha un poco preocupada a su hijo

Si. Funcionaran, mi padre Jor-El los reviso y como me los ponga mis ojos cambiaran de color de azul a café – le respondió el

Antes de volver oficialmente, pase a la fortaleza y me quede con mi padre a estudiar. Se le hubiera hecho caso antes se hubieran evitado tantas cosas, mamá imagina se aun no lo hubiera escuchado que estaría pasando – le dice Clark a Martha

Tienes mucha razón – dice ella, mientras lo abraza

Daily Planet. Oficina del Editor en jefe. Perry White

Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Kent – le dijo Perry a Clark, el se acerca a Clark y lo comenzó a mirar detenidamente – has cambiado mucho, según recuerdo no eran así

Perry. Tenía dieciséis años. También me han pasado los años – le responde Clark

También siento mucho lo de tu padre. Hubiera sido un magnifico Senador, hasta tu madre lo hubiera sido. Pero no acepto el cargo – decía Perry, mientras recordaba el pasado – ahora ve a trabajar aquí está tu carpa, sigue investigando para hacer un buen articulo…tenemos información que Intergang está volviendo a la vida pero no con Edge como desapareció hace un par de años, se cree que hay alguien más joven en su lugar y junto a este se cree que Lex Luthor tu viejo amigo se ha aliado con este

Bien. Comenzare a trabajar – le dice Clark, casi saliendo de la oficina. Escucha a Perry hablarle – no tenias los ojos azules

No Perry. Siempre café – le responde Clark y se va

Si. Claro – dice Perry sin creerle mucho

Detrás del club Atlantis. Hay una oficina oculta en donde se encuentra el nuevo jefe de Intergang

Hoy te hemos traído un nuevo cargamento de armas, proveniente de Apokolips – dice Lashina

Muy bien. Lashina – se escucha que otra una mujer responde desde las sombras, esta mujer se acerca a Lashina, es Megan Edge siguiendo el trabajo familiar – y Kyle

Se encuentra en Detroit. Siguiendo a alguien que necesita Darkseid – le responde Lashina

Horas después. Cerca del club Atlantis. Clark camina hacia él, sabiendo que hay un tipo de conexión sobre Intergang y Atlantis. Ve que una mujer corre hacia él, sabe que la ha visto en otra parte pero no está seguro. Ella sabe quién es el por qué grita su nombre

Clark – dice la mujer y lo abraza, esta le susurra algo – disculpa, sígueme el juego – dice ella y lo besa. Un hombre se les acerca

Oye que hacías cerca de aquí – pregunta el hombre

Esperaba a mi novia, para entrar al Club – responde la mujer, el hombre se les queda viendo y se va

Clark te quedan bien esos lentes y la gabardina, siempre los usaste – pregunta la mujer

Los uso hace un tiempo. Lucy – le responde Clark. Es Lucy Lane, la hermana menor de Lois Lane – y que haces aquí

Trabajo para el ejército ahora, como mi padre y me ha pedido que investigue este lugar por un supuesto terrorismo y tú – le pregunta ella

Desde hoy trabajo para el Daily Planet y me han pedido que investigue este lugar – le responde Clark

Entramos. Novio – pregunta con una sonrisa Lucy, dándole la mano

Entramos. Novia – le responde Clark y le toma la mano

Minutos después los dos se encuentran en el Club Atlantis

Y has visto algo extraño. Smallville – le pregunta Lucy a Clark. Se le queda viendo por lo que le dice – disculpa así te dice mi hermana verdad

Si y no pensé que otra Lane me lo volvería a decir – le responde Clark – y no he visto nada raro

Veinte minutos después. Clark se encuentra bailando con Lucy

En verdad físicamente has cambiado, pero sigues siendo esa buena persona. Clark – le dijo Lucy

Tú sigues siendo esa pequeña que se mete en problemas – le dice Clark, los dos se acercan más están a punto de besarse, cuando algunas partes del club comienzan a estallar

La gente comienza a corre haciendo que Lucy y Clark se separen, comenzando alejarse. Lucy grita por Clark

Clark, ven – dice Lucy

No te preocupes, estaré bien. Vete Lucy – le dice Clark, Lucy se gira por unos segundos y cuando trata de ver a Clark ya no lo encuentra

Mientras que Clark ha abierto su camisa y revela el emblema de su familia (S). Se ha convertido en Superman, con sus manos y su súper aliento comienza apagar el fuego y levanta los escombros para que la gente salga de abajo

Lucy con las otras personas salen de club. Cuando estalla por última vez. Ella se da vuelta

Clark – grita Lucy, con toda su voz – Clark – Lucy ha comenzado a llorar cuando ve en el cielo un hombre vestido de azul y con capa roja volando por el cielo y con alguien en sus brazos, piensa que puede llevar a Clark en sus brazos. Corre esta un callejón en donde encuentra a Clark algo sucio. Ella se acerca corriendo hacia él y lo abraza

Pensé que habías muerto – ella le confiesa a el

No. Aquí estoy – le susurro él a ella

Que fue lo que paso – Lucy le pregunto

Al separarnos quise ayudar a algunas personas a salir, cuando se me callo el techo enzima y Superman me rescato – le respondió Clark

Superman…el hombre de azul que iba volando – dijo ella

Si. El me rescato y tu estas bien – pregunta el, ella se le tira enzima y se comienza a besar apasionadamente

Horas después. En el departamento de Lucy. Vemos a un Clark desnudo durmiendo en la cama. Mientras que Lucy habla por celular

El misterioso hombre volador. Llego a metrópolis lo estaré vigilando y salvo a un amigo – dice ella

No importa que allá salvado a un conocido tuyo, no nos podemos confiar – dice el hombre. Revelándose como Sam Lane

Al otro día. En Penthouse lujoso. Megan revisa un video salvado del club Atlantis en donde Clark se convierte en Superman, mientras que ve el Daily Planet de hoy que dice. Superman El Hombre De Acero, salva a personas del club Atlantis: Por Clark Kent

Así que Kal. Puede volar ahora. Ahora me gusta mucho mas, debo conseguir una roca roja para que se una a Intergang y de esa forma nadie me podrá derrotar – dice ella planeando su plan

Detroit. Una mujer rubia con lentes está mirando el Daily Planet por la calle

Kal-El. Estas vivo, muy pronto nos veremos – dice la mujer con una linda sonrisa. Mientras que Kyle la observa desde lejos

En verdad es muy hermosa – dice para sí mismo Kyle

Continuara.

Entrevista

Entrevistador: Hola de nuevo a todos. Hoy nos encontramos una vez más con el autor de esta historia

Kal-K: gracias por invitarme. Pero desde el próximo capitulo vienen los actores

Entrevistador: será emocionante. Algunos querrán saber que paso con Lois

Kal-K: pues ella. Esta viviendo en ciudad central y es muy feliz, se ha hecho de buenos amigos

Entrevistador: y que paso con Chloe

Kal-K: como aparece en el resumen, como en un primer capítulo. Chloe está viva pero en coma, algún día despertara o quizás no

Entrevistador: en el primer capítulo algunos se abran dado cuenta que aparecía en el Opening Peyton List, pero a ella no la vimos en el sino que en el segundo capitulo

Kal-K: si es verdad. No tuvimos tiempo de ponerla antes. Por eso la integramos en este capitulo

Entrevistador: por lo que hemos visto. Ella se está enamorando de Clark, pero un odio contra los alíen como Superman

Kal-K: en el próximo capítulo veremos eso, pero solo diré dos palabras de porque odia a los Alíen. Sam Lane

Entrevistador: Han aparecido también Kara, Lashina

Kal-K: Si. Sus historia están entrelazadas, Lashina junto a Power Boy, a él le tuve que inventar un nombre porque no tenía aquí se llama Kyle, tienen órdenes por el poderoso Darkseid de que le lleven a Kara a su planeta Apokolips

Entrevistador: Antes de despedirnos hasta el próximo capítulo. Es verdad que estas pensado crear un estilo medieval con los personajes de Smallville

Kal-K: tal vez

Entrevistador: gracias por vernos. Hasta el próximo capítulo y entrevista


	4. Darkseid

Tres Semanas Después

Detroit. Cerca del centro de la ciudad, hay un pequeña departamento que se encuentra arriba de una cafetería. Allí encontramos a Kara desnuda durmiendo en cama boca abajo, al lado de ella se encuentra Kyle desnudo sentado en la cama y cubierto simplemente con una sabana

En todo este tiempo Kyle había engañado a Kara y le había hecho creer que es Kryptoniano igual que ella, hasta llegar a manipularla. Gracias a las órdenes de Darkseid, pero hay que reconocer que algunas cosas cambiaron. Kyle se enamoro de Kara

Kyle se comienza a mover y se agana enzima de Kara, le comienza a besar el cuello. Ella comienza a despertar poco a poco, gimiendo y bostezando, Kyle estaba muy feliz al estar con ella

Buenos días. Mi amor – le dice Kyle a Kara, mientras le sigue besando el cuello hasta llegar a los labios

Kyle – responde ella y lo comienza a besar con pasión

En un planeta oscuro llamado Apokolips. Se escucha una voz

Así que ese chico ya está haciendo su trabajo – dice una criatura rocosa que es el poderoso Darkseid

**Más Allá De Smallville **

**Personajes Principales****:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Peyton List es Lucy Lane Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang-Ross

Logan Huffman es Kyle/Power Boy y Caterina Scorsone es Lashina

**Superman Creado Por:** Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

**Historia Creada** Por: Kal-K

Hoy les presento: Darkseid

Actores Invitados: Laura Vandervoort – Michael Ironside – Mischa Barton

1938 Sullivan Lane. Departamento numero 8. Clark se encuentra saliendo con Lucy Lane. Pero lamentablemente las cosas no va bien para ellos, como Lucy y su padre odian a Superman y no pueden confiar en él, Clark siendo Superman sabe que es de fiar

De esa forma…entonces, acaba todo esto – le dice Lucy a Clark

Si, lo siento – le responde Clark. Lucy toma su bolso y sale del departamento de Clark – como llegamos a esto

Debajo de un estacionamiento de vehículos. Se encuentra la oficina de Sam Lane, Lucy se acerca a su padre

Que te paso – pregunta el, viendo la cara de triste de ella

Terminamos Clark y yo – responde Lucy

Ese granjero se va arrepentir cuando ese alíen y sus amigos nos ataquen – se acerca a Lucy y la abraza

1938 Sullivan Lane. Departamento numero 9. Clark se encuentra con Lana y el hijo de esta

Clark lo siento mucho – le dice Lana. Clark le sonríe

Gracias – responde el. Ella le toca la mano y este la mira a los ojos

No has pensado decirle la verdad, tal vez cambie de parecer. Se nota ser una mujer de fiar – le aconseja Lana

Y si no lo es. Y si llama a su padre, para que me atrapen – le responde Clark aun preocupado

Clark Kent. Te das cuenta que es similar a nuestra historia, tu temías decirme la verdad porque lo meteoritos que te han traído mataron a mis padres o que este Lex entre nosotros dos. En esta ocasión temes que ella te traicione por su padre – le confiesa Lana a él. Cuando Clark le va a responder a Lana, el pequeño Clark comienza a llorar – tranquilo hijo no pasa nada, simplemente le estaba diciendo unas cosas a tu tío – Clark mira a Lana y se da cuenta de lo tierna que se ve con el pequeño Clark en brazos y recuerda a Pete

Y Pete – pregunta Clark. Lana cambia su mirada y se pone un poco triste

Sigue en Smallville. Me cuenta que está bien de regreso en el pueblo, visita mucho a tu madre – le responde ella

Qué bueno que este bien – le dice Clark. Cuando suena su celular – si. Claro Perry allí estaré, estoy por llegar. Adiós

Que pasa – le pregunta Lana

Es Perry White. Me necesitan – dice el

Mi viejo amigo. Es tu día libre – le reclama ella

Lo sé, pero algo pasa y lo quiero saber – le responde Clark y desaparece por la ventana

Daily Planet

Clark se encontraba en su oficina. Minutos antes había hablado con Perry y le había informado que Megan y su grupo habían desaparecido de la ciudad. Clark no lo entendía. Desde que se había convertido en Superman los veía todos los días como iban a desaparecer así. Seguramente están planeando algo pensó él y por eso se han escondido

Y lamentablemente Clark tenía razón. Algo estaba a punto de suceder. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, su puerta se abrió y entro ella…Cat Grant

Clarkie. Que estás haciendo – le pregunto la hermosa rubia, que observa a Clark que parecía que se lanzaba por la ventana

Me pareció ver a Superman, le quería preguntar algo y casi me caigo – disimulo Clark

Dime la verdad, querías saltar te pasa algo – le pregunta Cat

La verdad sí. Me pasa algo, termine con mi novia – le respondió el. Ella se acerco y lo abrazo

Yo haré que te recuperes – le dijo y le beso la mejilla

Penthouse de Megan Edge. Megan está esperando a alguien, cuando se abre un túnel de luz y aparece Darkseid

Y que ha pasado con Kal-El – pregunta Darkseid, el hombre más poderoso de la galaxia la mira fijamente

He decidido desaparecer un tiempo, para que él se impaciente buscándome – responde ella un poco nerviosa

Bien. Pero quiero que lo atrapes y me lo traigas. Entendido – ordena Darkseid

Como usted diga. Poderoso Darkseid – dice ella y desaparece Darkseid en el tubo de luz

Departamento de Cat Grant

Clark y Cat se encuentran sentados en el sofá bebiendo un vaso de jugo

Un Clark algo nervioso no sabe que decirle a Cat, mientras que ella lo mira tiernamente y le acaricia la mano

Y como está tu hijo – le pregunta Clark a Cat

Gracias por preguntar, el está bien y muy pronto se vendrá a vivir conmigo – le responde ella

Que maravilloso – dice Clark sonriendo

Pero el necesita a un padre a alguien que lo guie y le enseñe cosas de hombre – le susurra ella a Clark al oído

Estoy dispuesto ayudarte en lo que sea – le responde Clark, después pensando en su cabeza – que he dicho – Cat se lanza sobre él y lo comienza a besar apasionadamente, desabrochándole la camisa en ese momento suena el teléfono de Clark – si –

Hola amor, quiero verte – le dice Megan a Clark

En donde estas – le pregunta Clark preocupado

En el viejo Penthouse de mi familia, tú has venido muchas veces aquí con mi padre recuerdas – contesta ella

Estaré allí en pocos minutos –responde finalmente Clark

Te vas tan pronto – le pregunta Cat a Clark

Sí, me acaba de llamar mi informante, sabe algo de Edge – contesta Clark mintiéndole

Entiendo, también soy reportera. Que te vaya bien – le dice ella, Clark se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios tiernamente y le dice

Eso de ser figura paterna para tu hijo lo pensare en verdad – le y se va. Cat no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar

Clark se mete a un callejón, se quita los lentes y cambia su ropa. Transformándose en Superman. Después vuela hacia donde se encuentra Megan. Ella le abre la puerta, Clark se queda viendo el lugar y luego se da cuenta del rostro de Megan. Ella está preocupada por algo

Que quieres, que te ha pasado – le pregunta Clark a ella

Te quiero a ti – le dice ella abrazándolo y poniéndole un collar en el cuello, sus ojos se ponen rojos – bienvenido amante

No sabes cuánto te extrañe – le dice Kal. Están a punto de besarse cuando Clark desaparece en una luz blanca

Continuara.


	5. Genesis

En un planeta distante de la tierra y cerca de Apokolips, llamado Nuevo Génesis

SuperTown capital y hogar de los nuevos dioses. En un pequeño cuartel es el hogar de Orion el hijo de Darkseid y allí se ve a Orion en una cama con una mujer. Los desnudos los dos despiertos y mirándose

Hola. Mi amado esposo – dice la mujer y besa en los labios a Orion. El es hombre de grandes músculos, cabello rubio un poco largo y solamente con su mujer es un hombre tierno

Hola Bekka – responde sonriendo Orion. Mientras que Bekka es una mujer delgado de cabello castaño y largo, de gran fuerza como su esposo. Cuando los dos están a punto de besarse, Orion recibe un mensaje telepático de Highfather

Que pasa – pregunta Bekka, sentándose en la cama y con su mano tocándole el hombro a Orion

Highfather, me estaba hablando – le responde mirándose a los ojos

Y que dice – le pregunta ella preocupada

Simplemente responde – RedK

Viene – dice ella

Si, esta apunto de mandarlo aquí. Ha nueva génesis – responde por última vez Orion, mientras que se viste

Clark vuela hacia donde se encuentra Megan. Ella le abre la puerta, Clark se queda viendo el lugar y luego se da cuenta del rostro de Megan. Ella está preocupada por algo

Que quieres, que te ha pasado – le pregunta Clark a ella

Te quiero a ti – le dice ella abrazándolo y poniéndole un collar en el cuello, sus ojos se ponen rojos – bienvenido amante

No sabes cuánto te extrañe – le dice Kal. Están a punto de besarse cuando Clark desaparece en una luz blanca

Kal – dice Megan sonriendo, creyendo que Darkseid se lo ha llevado

Un rayo de luz cae en nuevo génesis, en donde viene Kal

En donde estoy – dice enfadado Kal

Estas con buenos amigos hijo – le dice Orion que aparece detrás de él, junto a Lightray

Así que ese es Kal-El – dice Lightray

Si – responde serio Orion

**Más Allá De Smallville**

**Personajes Principales****:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman

Keri Lynn Pratt es Cat Grant Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang-Ross

Logan Huffman es Kyle/Power Boy y Caterina Scorsone es Lashina

**Superman Creado Por:** Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

**Historia Creada** Por: Kal-K

Hoy les presento: Génesis

**Actores Invitados:**

Chris Carmack es Orion Benjamin Mckenzie es Solis/Lightray

Summer Glau es Bekka Barry Corbin es Highfather

Chyler Leigh es Beautiful Dreamer Melinda Clarke es Saturn Queen

Mischa Barton es Megan Edge Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee

Y Michael Dorn como la voz de Kalibak

Nueva Génesis

Así que ese es Kal-El – dice Lightray

Si – responde serio Orion. Los dos dioses se lanzan sobre Kal, tratando de quitarle la Red Kryptonite y lo comienzan a golpear - hijo tranquilo, queremos ayudarte. Mientras Highfather observa esto de cerca

Mientras que en otra realidad. Se ven dos seres de diferentes realidades y que por los asares del destino se encontraron. Ella le lavo el cerebro y le hace creer que es su madre

La mujer es pelirrojo se hace llamar Saturn Queen va volando por el cielo junto a su "hijo" Kal-El. Idéntico a Clark pero solo con dos diferencias lleva barba y en vez de la S lleva una U

Hijo mío, es hora de que vayamos a conquistar otra realidad – dice la Mujer, mientras le acaricia la mejilla

Como tu ordenes madre – responde Kal-El, los dos desaparecen en un portal de luz

Detroit. Departamento de Linda Lee. Ella se encuentra besando a Kyle en la cocina, cuando un gas verde los rodea

Kyle, que es esto – pregunta Linda algo débil – ayúdame

Linda sal de aquí esto es…gas de Kryptonite nuestra debilidad – le grita Kyle, Linda se desmaya. Kyle se acerca para sacarla de allí cuando un dolor de cabeza lo derriba y comienza a escuchar

_Powerboy cuando despiertes volverás a tu planeta Apokolips y le dirás a Darkseid que has fracasado. La doncella de acero se ha ido con su familia_ – es la voz de Saturn Queen, a pocos segundos se desmaya y aparece una fuerte briza de viento de allí aparece Kal-El. Se acerca a Linda y la toma en brazos

Ya estoy aquí. Kara – le dice él y la besa. Se va volando, llevándola en sus brazos

Nueva génesis. Clark ha perdido el conocimiento y se encuentra dormido en una pequeña habitación, una mujer de cabello negro se encuentra sentada al lado de él, vigilándolo. Comienza a sudar, la mujer se levanta y le comienza a limpiar el sudor

Clark comienza a despertar. Y se queda viéndola, sabe que ella es muy hermosa. Ella sonríe sabe lo que está pasando

Donde estoy, quien eres – pregunta el. Ella se le acerca más y se sienta en la cama junto a el

Kal-El. De Krypton, tú te encuentras en nuevo génesis. Yo soy Beautiful Dreamer y estoy curando tus heridas – le dice, mientras le acaricia el pelo

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Han transcurrido tres meses, desde que entraste en coma – le responde ella

Y que ha pasado en todo este tiempo – le pregunta Clark. Cuando ella va a contestarle es interrumpida por Highfather

Yo te puedo contestar eso – le dice a Clark

Highfather – Clark dice al verlo

Sabes quién es – pregunta Beautiful Dreamer

Conocía a su hijo Scott Free más conocido como Mister Miracle y la esposa de él. Barda, me hablaron de usted. Ahora dígame que ha pasado

Metrópolis

Penthouse de Megan. Abre la puerta Megan y entra a su departamento, se queda helada cuando ve a Lashina sentada en una silla esperándola

Lashina. Que busca, desea algo Darkseid – pregunta ella preocupada. Lashina se levanta y cierra la puerta, la mira y sonríe

En ese momento se abre un túnel de luz y aparece Kalibak

Kalibak. Que haces aquí – pregunta Lashina. Antes que pueda responder, Megan le pregunta a Lashina

Quien es el – dice Megan

Soy Kalibak. El hijo del gran Darkseid – dice el, se acerca a Megan y le pega en la cabeza. Causando que se desmaye

Se supone que yo la iba a matar – dice muy enojada Lashina

Sé que mi padre te pidió matarla por su fracaso…pero le propuse dejarla viva y convertirla en mi concubina – le responde Kalibak tomando a Megan y abriendo un túnel de luz

Me puede quedar con este lugar – pregunta Lashina

Haz lo que quieras, a ella ya no le sirve – le responde Kalibak con una sonrisa, antes de retirarse Lashina le pregunta una cosa mas

Darkseid. Sigue castigando a Power Boy – le pregunta ella a el

Si y recién está comenzando – responde este y desaparece con Megan

Departamento de Clark Kent. Saturn Queen junto a su "hijo" se habían adueñado del departamento de Clark y el "hijo" de esta se estaba haciendo pasar por Clark.

En la habitación de Clark, Saturn Queen se encontraba durmiendo en la cama comienza a despierta y telepáticamente no siente a su "hijo" en el departamento se levanta y lo va a ver

Entra al living y solo encuentra a Kara desnuda solo cubierta con una sabana durmiendo en el sofá

En donde estará – piensa ella en voz alta, minutos después lo encuentra y se ve a Ultraman en el departamento de Lana Lang metido en la cama con ella – lo va arruinar todo

Continuara


	6. Encuentros

Departamento de Clark Kent. Saturn Queen junto a su "hijo" se habían adueñado del departamento de Clark y el "hijo" de esta se estaba haciendo pasar por Clark.

En la habitación de Clark, Saturn Queen se encontraba durmiendo en la cama comienza a despierta y telepáticamente no siente a su "hijo" en el departamento se levanta y lo va a ver

Entra al living y solo encuentra a Kara desnuda solo cubierta con una sabana durmiendo en el sofá

En donde estará – piensa ella en voz alta, minutos después lo encuentra y se ve a Ultraman en el departamento de Lana Lang metido en la cama con ella – lo va arruinar todo

Horas después. Clark volvió a la tierra y fue a ver a Lana

Lana. Estas en casa – pregunta Clark, cuando aparece una Lana Lang muy enfadada

Maldito bastardo que haces aquí, otra vez – pregunta ella muy enojada

Lana. Estos tres meses yo estado en coma, en otro planeta – le responde

Mentida, tú has estado aquí todo este tiempo…hemos dormido juntos – le grita ella

No, un Clark de otra dimensión a estado viviendo mi vida…manipulado mentalmente por una alienígena y esa misma mujer a estado manipulado a mi prima Kara – le responde

No puede ser –dice Lana, casi llorando

Lana en donde están – pregunta Clark

Se fueron hace una hora de tu departamento – le responde, Lana sigue llorando. Clark se acerca abrazarla y ella se aleja

Lo siento, ya no nos podemos ver y me voy a ir con mi hijo de regreso a metrópolis. Cuando este lista nos volveremos a ver, ahora vete – ella le abre la ventana y Clark se va, Lana vuelve a llorar

**Más Allá De Smallville**

**Personajes Principales****:**

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman

Keri Lynn Pratt es Cat Grant Caterina Scorsone es Lashina

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen y Michael McKean es Perry White

**Superman Creado Por:** Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

**Historia Creada** Por: Kal-K

Hoy les presento: Encuentros

**Actores Invitados:**

Kristin Kreuk es Lana Lang-Ross Laura Vandervoort es Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee

Y Melinda Clarke es Saturn Queen

Clark vuela por los cielos de metrópolis desesperadamente tratando de encontrarlos y piensa que tres alienígenas solo se pueden encontrar en su fortaleza

Fortaleza de la soledad. Kara se encuentra mirando el lugar, mientras Saturn Queen y Ultraman hablan

Kara es tu mujer perfecta e ideal para ti – le dice

Si, madre – responde este al control mental, sienten una ráfaga de viento. Miran hacia atrás no ven a Kara – donde esta

Encuentra, hijo – le ordena y Ultraman se va volando

Granja Kent. Martha había salido al pueblo así que la casa estaba sola. Clark entro junto a Kara a la casa

Querido en donde estamos – le pregunto ella

Nos encontramos en mi casa

Pero tu casa no es el departamento de metrópolis

Sí, pero esta es la casa de mi familia adoptiva, Kara

No era que tu madre vivía en otro país y soy Linda Lee que te pasa

Escúchame muy bien. Tu eres Kara Zor-El y eres mi prima, estos tres meses tu estuviste viviendo con seres de otra dimensión de otra tierra, yo estuve en coma en otro planeta

No. Mi cabeza, me duele…no puede ser que asqueroso hice el amor contigo, con el…Kal-El discúlpame fui débil – los dos se abrazan, Clark se comienza a alejar. Ella lo mira y le pregunta – adónde vas

Me voy a despedir a mi hermano gemelo y de su madre, enviándolos a la zona fantasma – le responde el

Yo te acompaño, pero antes tenemos que hacer una parada – le dice Kara

Minutos después. En la fortaleza

Madre, no aparece ella por ninguna parte – le dice Ultraman. En esos aparece Kara vestida de Supergirl

Linda donde has estado y que haces vestida así – le pregunta Ultraman. Kara se acerca a él y le dice

Simplemente me fui a cambiar de ropa, para despedir de ti – le responde y lo comienza a golpear

No puede ser, se ha liberado del control mental – piensa en voz alta Saturn Queen, cuando se gira se encuentra con Superman – Hola Clark

Adiós. Saturn Queen – hable el portal Clark y lanza a Saturn Queen a la zona fantasma

Me usaste, me manipulaste y yo me entregue a ti. Maldito desgraciado – le grita Kara

No sé de qué me hablas – dice él y desaparece en un tubo de luz yendo hacia la zona fantasma – porque te lo llevaste quería matarlo

No te diste cuenta también estaba siendo manipulado en ese momento y lo envié a la zona por que supe que era una versión mal mía en otra tierra – Clark le dice a Kara

Y ahora que será de mí

Vivirás en la granja con mi madre adoptiva, veras que con el tiempo todo saldrá bien

Metrópolis. Departamento de Megan Edge. Clark camina hacia la puerta, la toca y esta se abre sola, le parece extraño que Megan dejara la puerta abierta. Escucho una voz de una mujer que lo llama, no es la de Megan

Entra – quien será se queda pensando, entra y cierra la puerta. Todo se encontraba oscuro

Quien eres – pregunta Clark, se prenden las luces y se ve a Lashina

Soy Lashina, una de las Furias del poderoso Darkseid y ahora vivo aquí. Superman – le respondió Lashina. Ella se le acerca le abre la camisa y se muestra la gran S roja

Que paso con Megan – le pregunto Clark preocupado

Ella ya no vive aquí, se fue con su pareja muy pero muy lejos – le responde Lashina y agrega – pero si la extrañas, yo estoy aquí en su lugar…juguetito – mirándolo de arriba abajo, mientras lo acaricia y le gusta lo que ve. Finalmente le guinea un ojo

Continuara y desde el próximo capítulo vuelven las entrevistas


End file.
